Dream
by flo4ever
Summary: #2. A collection of drabbles. All he was instructed to do was show up at his room with a box of strawberries.


**#2. Dream**

By flo4ever

**A collection of drabbles.  
ExB**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I am the owner of a purple raincoat.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bella stared up at the sky and sighed, curling her fingers together tightly. In a few minutes the sale would begin. Biting her bottom lip between her teeth, she glared at the working toy, waiting for the bulb to light up. The funds they would raise would go to after-school and summer feeding programs in their community.

The day was bright but the fair was covered by a gigantic tent to protect its visitors from full sunlight exposure. Most of the boys were gathered around the shooting booth.

Bella bounced on the balls of her feet and paid attention to the row of yellow ducks to try and calm her nerves.

"Hey, Bella what's…"

She lunged straight for his head. With a cry, Emmett ducked to the side and skidded around the other side of the booth so that they were separated by the large table.

"What the hell Bella?"

"You were trying to steal my cookies!"

"Huh, wait… _what_? I didn't try to take them! Well, not this time…"

"Emmett! Leave my girlfriend alone."

Edward's hands tugged on his brother's hair and he managed to look uptight, reassuring and sexy at the same time.

"I was just checking how she was doing! Honest! Edward has been spouting crap about this bake sale for weeks! Even Mom is helping him with this girly shit! I mean, the whole house smells like pie! I can't even eat any of it! I really need you to kick his ass, Bells."

Bella closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose; something she copied from Edward. Once she no longer felt like she was going to kill Emmett she breathed out slowly.

"Get lost."

Edward ran his hand through his hair until the messy strands stood up in all directions, even more so than usual. "You won't beat me babe. I used a secret recipe…"

"Yes, you've mentioned that." She bit the words out.

Edward smirked and wound his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "It's nothing personal sweetie. Let's just play nice and enjoy the sale. Tell you what, if you win, you'll get to play with _me_."

Emmett grimaced. Bella and Edward were known as the source of all sexual innuendos. "I'm gonna go find Rose…"

"What makes you think you're going to win anyway. Need I remind you that your own sister crossed over to my side to help me? You may have gotten your Mom, but Alice is the cookie pro in your family. Did you forget about Wednesday bake nights? I own you Edward. "

Bella blew out a breath and felt his arms tighten as his breath tickled her ear. "We'll just see about that."

Bella scowled at him and waved him away. "You had better watch your back!"

"I think that one's a bit tricky when you're taking up my front!" he shot back over his shoulder.

Bella stuck out her tongue and forced the butterflies down. A moment later she followed the directions on the packet of the Easy-Bake ingredients, poured it into the Easy-Bake pan and shoved it in the Easy-Bake hole with the Easy-Bake stick. Bella scowled and stomped over to the cooler and jerked it open.

"What did his highness do this time?"

"Sexing me up so I'd lose the contest."

Alice nodded. "Well, he does make a mean Chocolate Dream. Again, I meant the mousse, not your sex life. But fortunately, my stupid brother forgets that we have a secret Easy-Bake weapon."

Bella took another gulp of her soda to keep from busting a vein. Ever since Alice caught her covered in chocolate sauce she's been pulling out her childhood oven every time Bella was over. Edward just wanted a repeat performance. Bella didn't want to think about how scarring the whole concept was to her.

"Bells?"

Bella gave her a disbelieving look. "Do you really think we can beat his chocolate cake with our crappy 'fun cookies'? I was almost about to steal Edward's red fruit but Emmett kept me out of the way and out of trouble long enough for you to show up and save my ass."

Alice finished her soda and then reached up to grab Bella's collar. "Don't ever use red fruit, chocolate and Edward in the same conversation please. I've had nightmares for weeks."

"I… shut up Alice!"

"We can't let him win." She finished with a sigh. "Sometimes you guys engage in the craziest stuff."

"Mutual." Bella leaned back. "Now, I want try something with the Princess Fantasy sprinkles."

Alice gave her a flat look. "I thought you wanted to win."

Bella gave her a confused look. "What's wrong with the sprinkles?"

Alice crossed her arms. "Nothing. I just figured you'd cover up in chocolate again to make Edward forfeit, not dust yourself with yellow and pink fairy sprinkles."

Bella choked on air. "What?"

Alice darkly chuckled and closed the cooler. "I'm kidding. I'll go get them from Rose. Don't. Move."

Bella went from white to red so fast she almost missed Edward approaching. "No! Stay back! I know you heard us talking and I can't risk anymore mental fantasies." His eyes narrowed. Bella sighed. "You're doing this on purpose."

Standing directly in front of her he shrugged. "Payback is a bitch. To hell with this contest, I'm going to pack my fruit and chocolate and have my dirty way with you."

"I'm still waiting for the sprinkles."

Edward nodded. Bella was telling him about Alice… or at least, until the she brought up the chocolate mousse. What bothered him was that she didn't know how her talking about dessert and decorating was doing torturous things to his groin. It wasn't as if those things came without a mental picture.

All he was instructed to do was show up at his room with a box of strawberries. So that was what he did. Since then he couldn't keep a clear mind whenever he passed the fruit store. Or the deli. Hell, he even dreamed about the community _orchard._

Bella just wished she knew where her fantasies had come from. And how Edward had already seemed to know about them. And why she was so damn tempted to let him strip her bare just to see if those eyes of his could turn any darker.

Biting her lip, she decided to bring that up to Edward at another time.

"So… Princess Fantasies?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Reviews could never match up to a Chocolate Edward. But I want them anyway.**


End file.
